fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zarc
Character Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Equipment Magic Overview Spells Memory-Make(Memori Meiku): A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic is a type of Ancient Spell. Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars (Hoshi Furu Yoru ni): After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Rufus assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force, and were shown capable of bypassing the intangibility granted to Juvia Lockser by her water body, hitting her. This spell's use during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event caused the area it was cast into to momentarily become dark; something which, together with the bright beams Rufus generated, really gave the impression of a night of falling stars, hence the name. This move is revealed to have lightning as its element, as is thus ineffective against a Lightning Dragon Slayer; in addition, while possessing remarkable speed, the generated beams can be avoided if targets are given previous notice of their arrival. -Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Rufus can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. It's worth noting, however, that Gray Fullbuster managed to physically injure (and eventually defeat) Rufus during their confrontation, with the Sabertooth Mage not shielding his real body with any afterimage; something which leaves the mechanics behind this technique unknown. Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land (Moyuru Daichi no Go): An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging enough to defeat Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm in a single shot during his match with Rufus in the Grand Magic Games. The heat from this move's flames is also high enough to melt the ice from Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance; however, Gray noted how he had felt hotter fire before. Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi): An offensive technique showcasing the combination capabilities of Memory-Make which Rufus came up with by combining his memories of Orga Nanagear's Lightning God Slayer Magic with the memories of Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make. By moving one of his outstretched arms, fingers extended, towards his target, he is able to summon forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the targeted area from above. When each of such pillars of electricity hits, it is shown to generate a spiky formations of ice, which surges upwards from the point of contact. The technique's exact power remains unknown, as it was shown to leave Gray, whom it was used against, relatively unscathed; however, the combination of ice and lightning did indeed shatter the ground when connecting with it, and the Ice-Make Mage appeared to be partially frozen when struck. Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang (Araburu Fuga no Yashiro): By swiping one of his arms in the opponent's direction, Rufus can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away. Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Rufus is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Rufus thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. He employed this skill of him on Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Shield, memorizing the spell and immediately after forgetting it through simple verbal commands, prompting Gray's ice defense to disappear in the air, and leaving the opponent open to his Shrine of Turbulent Fang. It's unknown whether Rufus can still use as his own or combine techniques which he expressly "forgot". -Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen: By memorizing Magic he read about in a book, Rufus is able to form a different kind of personalized Magic. Combining a form of Ancient Magic with Gray's Ice-Make, Rufus creates a horde of lance-wielding swordsmen made of ice, those of which are capable of blocking the Fairy Tail Mage's attack, and at the same time injuring him with their attacks. Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning: Combining forms of Magic he memorized, Rufus creates a giant trapped in ice, carrying a weapon enhanced with lightning. The giant then proceeds to attack with its weapon, capable of knocking Gray to the ground. Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames: Memorizing certain forms of Magic from books, Rufus lets out a red wave, further enhanced with lightning, that is powerful enough to throw Gray from quite a distance. Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom: Rufus summons forth a Magic Seal made of brilliant light above his targeted enemy. The light is capable of making Gray unable to move on the ground, with a similar effect to Gravity Change. Telekinesis: A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. Second Origin (Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Trivia